


Your smile

by dragonq666



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonq666/pseuds/dragonq666
Summary: shines so bright.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Kudos: 9





	Your smile

Your smile shines so bright,  
It's my lighthouse in the night.  
For a long time I've been lost,   
Going to the south and getting to the north.   
But in one moment I saw you,   
And now the sky is so blue,   
And your eyes are so green  
More than all herbals I've ever seen.   
Please, keep smiling, my love.   
Wherever you are, you're not far,  
You're in my heart.


End file.
